Lost Heart
by PsychoAquila
Summary: This is a story of a young pokemon nurse, who tries to follow her dreams, disobeying her parents, read the story and please comment, because its my first try.
1. Run away

The Story of Nurse Joy  
  
By: Elbizabeth@aol.com  
  
This Story is about a young Nurse, who does not want to become a Nurse, but wants to become a Pokèmon Master, and of course all of her family tells her that she must become a Nurse. Also if this is ever becomes a Book, this part would be Book one.  
  
Prologue  
  
One beautiful day a young child is born. The Child is of Nurse Joy and a young Man. The young man was a descendant of Ash Ketchum, one of the greatest and well-known Pokèmon masters. When the young girl was born, they new something was different about her, so instead of Joy they named her Joyous, but did call her Joy.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!! ::Off went Joy's Alarm clock::  
  
Joy: "Ah Morning, Time to get up." Said Joy  
Mother: "Joyous!"  
Joy: "What Mom!"  
Mother: "Time to go to school!"  
Joy: "SCHOOL!!!" she yelled as she leaped out of bed and quickly got dressed. She ran downstairs to the kitchen and sat down to breakfast.  
Father: "So Joy, today's the day you start 6th Grade."  
Joy: "Yep." She mumbled while munching down her cereal.  
Mother: "Joy, I have your books and papers all ready to go." Said her mother zipping up her backpack. Joy finished eating then went to fix her hair. She quickly put it up in the two loops and fixed her skirt and Junior Nurse hat. She then ran downstairs and grabbed her backpack and waved goodbye to her parents, and was off.  
She started walking to school and met up with her friend Jenny, and some other Pokèmon trainers.  
Jenny: "Here we go, off to 6th grade, almost done training." Said Jenny to Joy.  
Joy: "Yep then I'll be an official nurse" ::sigh::  
Jenny: "Don't you want to be a nurse?"  
Joy: "No not really, I've always wanted to be a Pokèmon Master, like regular Pokèmon Trainers."  
Heather: "Don't Worry Joy, I'm sure someday you'll become a Pokèmon master."  
Chelsea: "Yeah Joy, it'll be alright."  
Joy: "Thanks that makes me feel much better."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They soon reached the Pokèmon Private School, (P.P.S.) and entered. They came to the center hall and said goodbye and that they'll see each other at Recess. Heather and Chelsea go one-way and Joy and Jenny another. Jenny stops in front of her class and waves to Joy as she walks to hers.  
Joy: Oh well here I go. She thinks to herself as she walks into her classroom. She looks around and spots her desk. She sees it's next to her best friend, Joya, the daughter of the Viridian city Gym. She starts to run over to her desk, but finds she is grabbed mid-way on the neck by her teacher.  
Mrs. Joy: "Miss Highland!" she yells.  
Joy: "What is it Mrs. Joy." She stutters.  
Mrs. Joy: "No Running! If I catch you running again you've got recess detention!" She yelled as she let Joy go. Joy walked slowly over to her desk peaking over her shoulder to see if Mrs. Joy was watching.  
Joya: "Hi Joy!" She said  
Joy: "Hi Joya."  
Mrs. Joy: "Good Morning Class!"  
Class: "Morning Mrs. Joy."  
Mrs. Joy: Today you shall all learn to catch a Pokèmon, although your nurses you must have Pokèmon to protect yourselves, or injured Pokèmon. Take out your notebooks and write down what's on the board.  
Joy took out her new notebook, like everyone's , it was a pale pink with a Red cross and their names engraved in Gold. The class was just about all girls, but there were some boys too, who were to become Pokèmon doctors for major surgeries and other such tasks. All day they wrote down and studied about Pokèmon and the Pokèball along with some other things like healing a Pokèmon, caring for it and the pokèdex.  
Before lunch and recess they were all given 10 pokèball, potions, a junior nurse pokèdex, and other healing items. They also got to choose a starting Pokèmon. They could chouse Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Pikachu, or Eevee. Joy and Joya had a hard time choosing, and by the time they got to choose, there were only two Eevees left. They each took one, and both happened to be Female.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Out at recess everyone gathered around showing off their Pokèmon and bragging about how strong they were. Joy went and met up with Jenny, Chelsea, Heather and the newest student in Chelsea and Heather's class, Ivy. Ivy was very nice and for her first Pokèmon, she chose Bulbasaur. Chelsea chose a Charmander and Heather chose a Squirtle. Although Jenny wasn't in the same class, they still got Pokèmon, but they got Growlthes. Suddenly Joy heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned with her pokèball small in her hand. She stood still and waited. All of a sudden something leaped out of the bushes.  
Joy: "A Pidgey!" Joy quickly ran over to it as everyone turned and gathered around to watch.  
Joy: Go! Eevee!" She said throwing the Pokèball.   
Joy: "Eevee Tackle Attack!"  
Eevee: "Eeveeeee!!!" Eevee called as it tackled the Pidgey. The Pidgey was weak and fainted quickly. Eevee glowed for a second, signaling that it gained a level. Joy removed a pokèball from her holster and threw it.  
Joy: "Pokèball Go!" she called. It opened up and the Pidgey became a small red shape that was then sucked up into the pokèball. It closed up and shook a little then the white light went out and the pokèball flew into Joy's hand. There was silence, but there was one person clapping. Joy turned around.  
Joy: "Mrs. Joy!" she said startled  
Mrs. Joy: "Very well done Miss Highland, you get an A+ on today's lesson."  
Joy: "Thank you Mrs. Joy." A cheer arose from the school for she was the first Nurse to catch a Pokèmon so young. Soon School got out and Joy, Jenny, Heather, Chelsea, and Ivy all walked home together and said Goodbye.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Joy arrived home and was greeted by her mother who took her backpack and hung it up. Her mother kissed her on the cheek.  
Mother: "How was school Joy?"  
Joy: "Great Mother! Guess what?"  
Mother: "What?" she says as Joy pulls out her two Pokèballs.  
Joy: "I have Pokèmon!"  
Mother: "Oh my Goodness!" she says angry  
Joy: "What's the matter?" says Joy.  
Mother: "You can't have Pokèmon, only a Chansey!" she said grabbing the Pokèmon.  
Joy: "Mom!"  
Mother: "Nurses Can only Have a Chansey!"  
Joy: But Mother, They gave me my first Pokèmon, same with Joya and all the others!  
Mother: "Still you can't have them, I never did so you won't either! That's the end of it! Now up to your room, no dinner!"  
Joy: "ERR!" She screamed as she ran up to her room slamming and locking her door. Her mother then put the pokèball up on the shelf.  
Late that night Joy took out her camping backpack and filled it with her clothes and various food items, healing items and other such things. She went downstairs looked up on the shelf and saw her pokèballs. She picked a marble from her big bag in her pocket and threw it at her Pidgey's pokèball, hitting the white button to enlarge it to its fill size, and then come out.  
Joy: Pidgey! Minimize the pokèballs, grab them and then fly them down to me!  
Pidgey: Pidgeeeee!! Called Pidgey as she grabbed the pokèball and brought them down to Joy. Joy grabbed them and let Pidgey go back to sleep in her pokèball. She quickly clipped the Pokèball onto her pokèbelt. She opened the door and quickly slipped out, and started running towards Jenny's house. She soon reaches Jenny's, and runs around to the back of the house, where Jenny's room is.  
Joy crept up to the window and tapped on the glass.  
Joy: "Jenny! Wake up! She whispered."  
Jenny: "Who? Huh? Oh Joy! She yelled Sleepily."  
Joy: "Shhh! You don't want to wake your parents!"  
Jenny: "Oh yeah I'd better be quiet." She said, hoping over to the window, then opening it.  
Jenny: "Here you can come in now, but be quiet."  
Joy: "Ok." Said Joy she hopped up grabbing onto the windowsill, and lifting herself into Jenny's room.  
Jenny: "Joy, what are you doing out so late"?...  
  
More to be added Soon!  



	2. A new beginning

Continued from "Lost Heart"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Joy: "I'm running away." Jenny: "Why?" said Jenny, worryingly. Joy: "To follow my destiny. My Mother told me I couldn't have Pokèmon and took them away. I stole them back and am now going to follow my dreams. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." Joy glanced at her watch. Joy: " I'm sorry, I have to go now, and it's going to start to get light out soon." Joy said as she leaped up and out of the window.  
  
As she ran, tears ran down her face and through the wind. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to leave. She was not a strong girl, but she was strong of heart. Sometimes she made bad decisions, but in the end it's destiny. She reached the end of town, the beginning of the forest, where her journey would begin. *Show camera movement, to her back as she peers over her shoulder at the town in the distance with the rising sun. *  
  
Joy wipes a tear from her face and enters the forest as the sun creeps above the horizon. She runs deeper into the forest, not far from the river that flows into the ocean. Her parents must not find her; she must hurry out of town before they start to look for her. No matter what, she'll never give up, never turn back. Her life will be forever changed, for she is following her true destiny.  
  
"Where do I start?" she asked herself. She mustn't return to her hometown, or risk being exposed as a terrible child. Slowing her pace to a light jog as she reached the river, a new problem arouses, how to cross the river. "Hmm. What should I do? How can I cross the river?" she thought. She knew that she had to hurry; leaving the perimeter would prevent her from being found. A sudden idea came upon her as she paced back and forth, she could find a narrow spot and jump across.  
  
Not far away from where she was, luckily there was a narrow spot right up ahead. She quickly made her way there and leapt over. It was almost 6:00 now, her parents would be up soon, and find she was gone. Soon after she let out a sigh of relief, she realized she must have kept going to be safe. She headed north, for the next town. Not many people from Yatsu Town, Joy's hometown, into Niota Town, the northern town above Yatsu. Joy knew she would be safe there, and would not be recognized. It really wasn't that far, only a few miles, a short distance for her.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As she approached Niota Town, she stopped for a rest. Joy slipped her backpack off and reached in. She pulled out a hairbrush and a bag of hair ties and clips. Although her hair was long, it was always up in the dual loops, she disliked this hairstyle very much. Then she took her hair down and brushed it straight, but it did have a bit of a wave to it. Her long bangs were brushed to the side, reaching down below her ears. Two clips pulled back two sections of hair behind her bangs up on the side of her head.  
  
"Hmm, what else could I do to change the way I look." Another thought struck her as she put away her hair supplies and pulled out some makeup. With a quick swipe she put on baby blue eye shadow. She then looked down at her clothes and thought that her worn bell-bottoms and her black shirt that she was wearing would suit her well. She gathered her belongings and headed for the town bridge.  
  
Joy glanced at her watch and saw that it was 7:23, and the town was already up and running. A cold wind swept over her as she headed towards the Pokèmon center complex. In this town, the Pokèmon nurses could become trainers; they could do as they pleased. The Pokèmon center complex was huge, like a mansion. She approached the doors and they opened automatically, as a rush of warm air surrounded her. The sweet cent of fruit, made her mouth water. She smelled bacon, eggs and toast, a wonderful breakfast. There were many people here, talking to each other over a hot breakfast.  
  
She walked over to a small booth in the back and sat down. Soon a young woman came over to her, dressed similar to a nurse, but in a kitchen uniform.  
  
Nurse: "Good morning, I've never seen you around her before!" she said with a smile Joy: "Yeah.Umm I'm a Pokèmon trainer." Nurse: "Oh cool! I am too, but I work here sometimes. Are you hungry? We're serving breakfast now." Joy: "Oh yes, I'm very hungry. But I.I don't have any money." Nurse: "Oh that's ok! Its free! By the way, my names Niki." Joy: "Oh Great Niki, my names.Well as long as you wont tell." she whispered Niki: "Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Joy: "My names Joy. I'm from Yatsu Town." Niki: "Yatsu? Your names Joy? Are you a." Joy: "Yes, well was, I kindah ran away because my mother didn't want me to become a trainer." Niki: "Ohh, I see. Don't worry we'll take care of you here. You can stay as long as you like. Personally, I've met lots of trainers that have run away. Well, come with me and you can meet my mom, she's very nice."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Joy grabbed her backpack and followed Niki into the back, through a few rooms into a house. In the living room on the couch sat a beautiful woman. Her hair was cut short, up to her neck, and a shiny red color. She was sitting, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book. She glanced up at Niki and Joy.  
  
Niki: "Mom, this is Joy." Nurse Joy: "Oh Hello!" She said with a smile. Niki: "She's from.Yatsu town." Nurse Joy: "Yatsu? Well welcome! Are you in need of a place to stay?" Joy: "Well yes, I kind of ran away."  
  
Joy explained her situation, in vivid detail. Even that she was a nurse.  
  
Nurse Joy: "Well you can stay here for as long as you like, no charge. You can work here if you like, and still train as much as you like!" Niki: "I told you she was nice." She whispered as she nudged Joy and giggled. Joy: "I am very grateful." She said as she bowed to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: "Niki, take Joy upstairs and show her your room." Niki: "Ok Mom!"  
  
Niki lead Joy upstairs into a large bedroom. It had two beds and was very vividly decorated. Joy gazed in awe, not used to such vast space. She felt warm and happy for a change. Her life would make a dramatic turn here. She made a new friend, and was very glad that these people were so kind.  
  
Niki: "You can take this bed" She pointed to the right one. Joy: "Oh thank you so much Niki!" Niki: "No problem! Everyone here in Niota town is nice. Do you want to rest or eat first?" Joy: "I think I'll take a rest, after all it is a little early." Niki: "Oh then you can make your self at home. If you need anything, you can either get my mom or me. Whatever you need just ask!" She said with a bright smile.  
  
Niki headed for the door, gave a quick smile to Joy and closed the door. Joy sat down on her new bed and reached into her backpack. She pulled out a warm, blue pair of pajamas. The shirt was a solid dark blue, and the pants were plaid. She quickly changed and took down her hair. Then she laid down in the bed and covered herself up. Soon she was sound asleep.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Joy had been sleeping for a few hours, so it was around 10:00, when she started to awaken. She sat up in bed and yawned. Feeling very refreshed, Joy got up and changed back into her normal clothes. If she ever wore these clothes at home, punishment would be upon her. Joy made the bed and started to head downstairs. Forgetting about her hair, since it wasn't messy, she peered around the living room. Making a left hand turn, instead of going right to the kitchen. She went through a small hallway into the Pokèmon center, finding Niki behind the counter.  
  
Niki: "Oh, Hi Joy! Sleep well?" Joy: "Oh yes, very." She said as her stomach growled. Niki: "Are you a little hungry?" said she, giggling. Joy: "Oh yes!" Niki: "Well..." she said looking around "As soon as my Mom comes back from the store, I'll make you something to eat." Joy: "Ok! Well I'll be right back" Niki: "Ok, you know where to find me." Said she with a smile.  
  
Joy went back into the house, and back up to her room. She reached into her bag and pulled out her junior nurses uniform. She changed quickly and put up her hair. Her junior nurse outfit was a pale blue with a white apron over top. The buttons that held up the sleeves were a darker blue. She had knee-high socks and white shoes. And finally, a white cap with a red cross adorned her head. Once again, Joy returned downstairs and headed out to the Pokèmon center. Niki spotted her immediately.  
  
Niki: "Joy? Is that you?" Joy: "Yep, this is my Junior Nurse Uniform!" Niki: "Cool! But I thought you wanted to be a trainer." Joy: "Well I do but I might sometimes work at Pokèmon centers." Niki: "Well my mom should be back soon. I'm getting kindah hungry myself!" Joy: "Well ok! Need any help?" Niki: "Maybe a little, There has been these robbers coming by sometimes." Joy: "Yeah, robbers came by our Pokèmon center sometimes too." Niki: "We have some Pokèmon but my mother and I are to afraid to battle." Said she as she reached underneath the counter and opened a small drawer. It held a belt with 3 pokèballs on it. She handed it to Joy. "Here Joy, You can protect us!" Joy: "What kind of Pokèmon are on this belt?" she said clipping the white belt around her waist, under her apron. Niki: "Umm. A Chansey, a Ditto, and a Milktank." Joy: "Cool!" she said clipping her other pokèballs onto the belt. Just then, Niki's Mother came in. Niki: "Hey Mom!" she called as she trotted over to her. "Look, Joy's even got her own uniform!" Nurse Joy: "That's great! Now I'll go make you two something to eat, you must be starving!." she said as she went into the kitchen.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A half an hour went by, while Nurse Joy was cooking. Joy and Niki were busy tending to the sick Pokèmon, and doing come chores. Niki explained how things worked, and where things were to Joy. Joy was very happy; she had a good friend here, although she missed Jenny, Heather, Chelsea, Ivy and Joya. Soon Nurse Joy called them to eat, and Niki put up a sign that said "Ring Bell for Service." All three of them sat down, the rich smell of Grilled Cheese and Tomato filled Joy's head. As they ate, they were asking each other questions, like why Niki wasn't named Joy, like most Nurses, and why Joy came to this town.  
  
Nurse Joy: "We are very glad to have you Joy. I am not against it that you ran away. Many trainers do it; we have learned to accept it. I let Niki choose what she wanted to do. She did say she wanted to be a Pokèmon breeder, but also a nurse. So once she trains here, and learns about Pokèmon, she will go off to be a trainer." Joy: "Everyone in my home town that is the daughter of a Nurse or Police officer must follow in their parent's footsteps. My father is a Pokèmon Doctor, and my mother is a Pokèmon nurse. My friend Jenny's parents are both police officers, and my friend Heather's parents were trainers. That's the way it's always been I guess." Niki: "You are very brave Joy, and you have a very kind heart, I know that you will become a strong trainer." Nurse Joy: "Well, It is Friday, and a little after two o'clock. I'll let you off a little early Niki, you can go get changed and show Joy around."  
  
Niki and Joy cleaned up and went upstairs. They both changed out of their Nurse's uniforms. Niki wore her tall white boots that came below her knees, and a pale pink dress with a squared neck and no sleeves. Joy changed into her pair of bell-bottoms and a blue spaghetti strap shirt. They both took their hair down, and left it straight, nothing in it. They then went downstairs, grabbed a small pack, and filled it with some drinks and snacks. Niki lead Joy through the Pokèmon Center, outside into the town.  
  
There were many people flocking in the streets. Many Homes with children playing with their Pokèmon in they're front yards. Streets smelled of food and desserts. The sun shone brightly, and it was a comfortable warm for early September. As they walked, Niki pointed out things in the town, along with some of her friends. Next they headed for the market. It was a wonderful sight. There were Pokèmon trading stands, and even Pokèmon foods. Not everything was for Pokèmon; some parts were regular shops for clothes, food and jewelry.  
  
Joy: "Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Niki: "Isn't it? I love it." Joy: "My town had nothing like this, it just had a big building with shops and things." Niki: "What would you like to buy first?" Joy: "Buy? I don't have any money!" Niki: "That's ok, my mom gave me some money to take you shopping." Joy: "Oh Great! Lets go!" she said with a bright smile.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Off they went, passing by all the stands, gawking at the merchandise. Everything was so beautiful. They passed by the pastry stands and bought some strudel and tarts, along with some Pokèmon pastries. Next they came to Pokèmon clothes and toys. Joy bought a jacket and pad guards for Eevee, a vest for Pidgey, and a bunch of crocheted pokèball warmers. Soon they were approaching a special stand. Joy drew two pokèballs from her belt and tossed them forward.  
  
Joy: "Eevee! Pidgey! Go!!!"  
  
Out popped Pidgey and Eevee. Pidgey landed softly on her shoulder, and Eevee hopped up into her arms. Joy Placed both Pokèmon on the platform. Niki handed the woman behind the counter her Pokèmon Plus Card (P.P.C), a type of Debit Card. First it was Pidgey. Pidgey was given a light massage as she was washed with a special Bird-Type shampoo. Next, her wings were clipped down straight, and her feathers shaped and fixed. Finally she was coated with a protecting conditioner, and blow-dried. Next was Eevee. Eevee was placed in a small sink and was massaged with the sprayer in the sink. A vanilla scented shampoo was smothered over Eevee. She was rinsed and lightly towel dried, then a vanilla scented conditioner was applied. Her fur was combed and trimmed, then blow-dried. Both Pokèmon were very happy now. They were fed some treats and returned to they're pokèballs. The pokèballs were clipped to her belt and the crocheted pokèball warmers were stretched over.  
  
Joy: "Oh this is so much fun!" Niki: "I know, I don't get to come out and buy things that often." Joy: "We can finish here then take a rest." Niki: "Yeah, there's a park up ahead, we can have our snack."  
  
They made another stop, at a clothing stand. Joy bought a large water Pokèmon comforter. It was filled with a removable water filled insert, to keep you cool in the summer; a matching pillow and sheet set; two small Pokèmon beds wish blankets; and a Pokèmon print picnic blanket. The cost was little, surprising Joy. After everything was packed into a bag, Joy and Niki headed for the park. It was getting chilly, and late. It was around 4 o'clock by the time they reached the park. Many people were around, gathering together to battle or chat. Niki and Joy sat down underneath a small tree in the shade. It was a wonderful day for Joy. She had made a good friend in such a short period of time. Niki unpacked the snacks and handed a pair to Joy.  
  
Niki: "This was a great day," Joy: "I know, this is the best day I've had in a long time!" Niki: "We should head home after this snack." Joy: "Yeah, I need to rest my feet!"  
  
They ate a few pastries and drank some Soda, then rested for a while. Soon they packed up their belongings and started off again. They were both tired, but happy. It seemed like forever to get out of the market, but it was only about a half an hour. Through the town they went, passing all the matching houses, nearing the Pokèmon center. A little before 5 o'clock they arrived at their destination. Greeted by her mother, they headed up for they're room. There they both unpacked their bags. Joy removed the sheets and pillowcases from her bed and folded them neatly. Then she unzipped the plastic case of the new Pokèmon sheets, comforter and pillowcase. Joy slipped the new water Pokèmon print pillowcases on, followed by the sheets on the bed. Last she tossed the comforter over the bed and tucked it in on the sides.  
  
Then she took out the two Pokèmon beds and placed them beside hers. Withdrawing two pokèball from the pokèball warmers, and from her belt, she tossed them forward.  
  
Joy: "Pidgey! Eevee! Go!!" Pidgey: "Pid! Gey! Eevee: "Eeeeevvveeeee!" Joy: "Eevee, Pidgey, There are your beds, they should be nice and warm! Both of you go there and rest. We'll bring you some food a little later."  
  
Both Pokèmon picked their bed and plopped down, then pulled the covers over themselves. Joy and Niki collapsed on their beds, very tired. 


End file.
